L'été de tous les défis
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Shane et Mitchie sont de retour au camp, et veulent apprendre à mieux se connaître. , Nate est de plus en plus attiré par Caitlin... Mais que se passe-t-il quand une vieille connaissance des 'Tous Pour Un' décide de passer ses vacances à Camp Rock ?
1. Retour aux sources

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney. Seul le personnage de Coralie et de son entourage m'appartienne !

Alors voilà, je m'attaque à un nouvel univers, et c'est en quelque sorte un défi pour moi. J'adore le film Camp Rock mais je n'ai pas trop apprécié le second film, alors je réécris le 2 à ma façon. Si je me lance ce défi, c'est en partie à cause ou grâce à l'auteure **Miss Tagada**, qui est une fille que j'adore et qui à force d'écrire sans cesse sur cet univers, m'a donné envie à moi aussi de tenter ma chance… et en voici le premier chapitre, certes très court mais il est écrit. J'espère que cet univers vous plaira même si ce n'est pas une habitude pour moi, même le rating change, mais comme je l'ai dis, je me lance un super défi que j'entends bien relever… mais que serai-je sans quelques drames mineurs… A très vite !

* * *

**Eté 2012 !**

**Mitchie était la plus heureuse. Cette année encore, elle faisait partie des élèves de Camp Rock. Elle était arrivée le matin et avait immédiatement retrouvée son amie Caitlyn, ainsi que les autres : Ella, Peggy et Tess, avec qui elle partagerait un dortoir. L'année avait été longue et Mitchie n'avait eut qu'une seule idée en tête : retourner dans ce camp de vacances où elle pourrait faire de la musique sans cesse… et peut-être aussi revoir Shane Gray, avec qui elle était restée en contact pendant toute l'année… sans pour autant le voir !**

« Dis-moi, y a quoi entre Shane et toi exactement ? » avait demandée Tess. « Et ne dis pas de mensonge ! »

« Il n'y a rien entre nous ! » répondit Mitchie.

« C'est faux espèce de menteuse ! » la contredit Caitlyn.

« Non, je vous assure c'est la vérité. » maintint-elle. « En fait, étant donné qu'on ne se voit jamais, il ne risque pas de se passer grand-chose ! »

**Les filles n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus. La conversation avait dévié sur la soirée d'ouverture du camp de vacances, et grâce à Mitchie, les filles avaient mit le feu parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Ça avait finit sur la scène en pleine air avec en plus Barron et Sander… A la fin de la chanson, Brown – le directeur du camp – était monté sur la scène pour prendre le micro.**

« Jeunes gens, Mitchie Torres est de retour parmi nous, OUAIS ! » annonça Brown avec force.

**Les applaudissements se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que Brown ne reprenne la parole.**

« Bienvenue à tous dans le repère du rock'n'roll, que vous soyez extrême et branché ou bien classique survolté, Camp Rock est exactement l'endroit qu'il vous faut ! »

**Tous les élèves du camp se remirent à applaudir et Brown poursuivit :**

« Alors je pense que ceux qui était là l'année dernière, sont prêts pour un nouvel été plein de folie et de rock'n'roll… »

**Mais Brown fut interrompu par un bruit de klaxon. Un pick-up rouge fit son apparition avec à son bord, à l'arrière, nulle autre que les Tous Pour Un, le groupe de Shane Gray. Quand Mitchie le vit :**

« AAAHHH, SHANE ! »

**Elle descendit de la scène, sans se soucier d'avoir criée à l'oreille de Brown. Quand elle arriva devant Shane, ce dernier était tombé du camion. Lorsqu'il se remit sur ses jambes, il avait une poule sur la tête, qu'il donna à son frère Jason.**

« Shane, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Mitchie sans s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, très bien ! » répondit Shane avant de dire : « Surprise ! »

**Le sourire aux lèvres, lui et Mitchie se prirent dans les bras tandis que Brown reprenait la parole.**

« Rassurez-vous, les _Tous Pour Un_ vont passer tout l'été à Camp Rock ! »

« C'est vrai ça, tout l'été ? » demanda Mitchie à Shane.

« Absolument ! » affirma-t-il, sans cesser de la regarder.

« Officiellement ils sont là parce que leur oncle leur manquait. » dit-il en voyant Shane et Mitchie. « Mais si vous voulez mon avis c'est pas la seule raison ! »

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, jusqu'à ce que Jason n'intervienne…**

_**Un peu plus tôt à New-York !**_

« J'ai besoin de vacances, point barre ! »

**Coralie Daniels, une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, monta dans la limousine qui lui avait été assigné… ou plutôt dans laquelle elle était obligée de se déplacer sans cesse. Il était cinq heures du matin. Accompagnée de deux de ses assistants, elle n'attendit même pas que le chauffeur mette le moteur en route et fixa les écouteurs de son I-Pod dans les oreilles, augmentant le volume dès que la première chanson se fit entendre. Mannequin depuis l'âge de quinze ans, elle n'arrêtait pas de crouler sous les contrats des plus grandes marques imaginables. Il faut dire aussi que son agent se battait toujours becs et ongles pour lui obtenir les meilleures offres. Bien qu'elle ait trouvée cela drôle au début de poser pour des photos, de faire des défilés pour de grands stylistes etc…, Coralie était fatiguée. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : prendre de longues vacances, et quoi de mieux que Camp Rock pour décompresser ?!**

**Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce camp de vacances depuis plus de trois ans. C'est là-bas même qu'un agent l'avait repéré. Alors que sa passion était la musique, sans vraiment ambitionner de devenir chanteuse mais plutôt pianiste, Coralie s'était vu proposé de travailler dans le mannequinat, et, vivant à New-York, il n'avait pas été difficile de lui faire signer son premier contrat. Sa carrière de mannequin ne cessait de croître, mais Coralie n'était pas heureuse, et elle espérait que les deux prochains mois loin de la Grande Pomme l'aiderait à prendre la bonne décision. Sous le joug de ses parents jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est eux qui prenaient les décisions importantes, mais la jeune fille se jura que, lorsqu'elle serait majeur – ce qui ne serait tarder – elle déciderait tout par elle-même… quoi qu'il en coûte !**

_**Camp Rock !**_

_**Le soir même !**_

**Minuit sonna. Tous les élèves étaient couchés, à l'exception de Barron et Sander qui s'étaient faufilés dans les cuisines pour chiper quelques cookies restant de Connie. En regagnant leur dortoir commun, ils virent une limousine - aussi grande que celle dans laquelle venait Tess – s'arrêter devant un dortoir… où se trouvait Brown. Curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien arriver aussi tard au camp, ils se tapirent derrière un arbre assez grand pour deux et observèrent… jusqu'à ce que la portière de la limousine s'ouvre.**

**Elle était enfin arrivée au camp, mais elle devait absolument se débarrasser des deux assistants que son agent lui avait assignés. **

« C'est bon, vous pouvez repartir à New-York ! » leur dit Coralie.

« Mais Madame Traskon a été clair… » protesta la fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Je me fiche de ce que Malika vous a dit. Je suis venu ici pour me reposer, pas pour me faire pomponner par vous au réveil. » répliqua Coralie. « Vous allez repartir à New-York avec Willy, et si Malika vous demande pourquoi, vous n'avez qu'à lui répondre de ma part qu'elle peut aller se faire voir. Je fais plus confiance au directeur de ce camp plutôt qu'à cette vipère ! »

**La portière de son côté à elle était ouverte. En sortant de la limousine, Coralie fut plus que soulagée de voir Brown. Pendant que le chauffeur refermait portière et coffre, la jeune fille laissa tomber son masque.**

« Je suis fatiguée, Brown ! » lui dit-elle.

« Viens par-là ! » dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras, dans lesquels elle se faufila.

**Brown avait tout de suite comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. Ils en avaient discutés longuement par téléphone lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de son intention de venir à Camp Rock pour **_**prendre du recul**_**. La limousine quitta le camp, et pendant cinq minutes, Coralie profita de cette étreinte. Une étreinte paternelle qu'elle n'avait jamais avec son propre père.**

« Merci de m'accueillir ! » renifla-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Je suis content de te voir, ça fait longtemps ! » dit Brown. « Et j'en connais trois qui seront extatiques ! »

« Ils ne savent pas que je suis là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je leur ai rien dis tant que j'étais pas sûr que tu réussirais à venir. » répondit Brown.

« D'accord, euh, je les verrais demain dans ce cas. » dit Coralie. « Et merci, de m'avoir gardé un dortoir ! »

« Tu seras la seule à l'intérieur. Les garçons ont leur dortoir un peu plus loin, et celui-là c'est celui qu'occupait Shane l'an dernier. Je te l'ai réservé pour que tu sois tranquille. » dit-il.

« Si jamais Malika t'appelle pour savoir comment je vais, t'auras qu'à lui dire que je me suis jeté dans le lac ! » railla-t-elle.

« Compte sur moi ! » s'amusa Brown. « Allez viens, t'as besoin de repos ! »

**Prenant les quatre valises qu'elle avait été obligé de prendre – ordre de l'agent – Coralie suivit Brown dans le dortoir. **

« Tu peux dormir jusqu'à l'heure que tu veux, je préviendrais Connie de te préparer un petit-déjeuner, que je t'apporterais. » lui dit Brown.

« Pas la peine, j'irais au réfectoire. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas me sentir comme… quelqu'un de spécial. Je veux redevenir l'adolescente que j'étais avant tout ce merdier ! »

« C'est toi qui vois ma belle. » dit-il. « Allez, bonne nuit Coralie. »

« Merci encore Brown ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Je t'en prie ! » répondit-il.

**Il la laissa, et Coralie ne prit même pas la peine de se changer. Fermant la porte de son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, en espérant que cet été ne finira pas par devenir un champ de ruine si jamais son enquiquineuse d'agent décidait de débarquer à l'improviste !**

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvés ce chapitre ? Soyez franc car c'est bien un défi que j'espère ne pas louper !

Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et sachez que Jeni Kat à sa propre page facebook où tous mes écrits sont mis en lignes ainsi que toutes mes nouvelles idées sur Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	2. Comme au bon vieux temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney. Seul le personnage de Coralie et de son entourage m'appartienne !

Un second chapitre écrit rapidement, mais court je l'avoue. A très vite pour la suite et je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Coralie fut réveillée par la sonnerie incessante de son téléphone. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle sortit le téléphone de la poche arrière de son short en jean, et répondit sans pour autant parler. Elle attendit que son interlocuteur parle le premier. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour dire quoi que ce soit.**

_« Coralie ? Coralie tu es là ? Allez si t'as décroché c'est que t'es là, je t'entends respirer ! »_

**Coralie gronda d'exaspération et, sans un mot, raccrocha au nez de son agent. Regardant l'heure, la jeune fille soupira. Il était huit heures du matin. Elle savait par expérience que les cours commençaient à neuf heures, et qu'à cette heure-ci les élèves se levaient un par un et se préparait pour le petit-déjeuner. L'appel de son estomac l'emporta sur le sommeil qui menaçait de se rabattre sur elle, alors elle se leva de son lit et se glissa sous la douche une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements. Attachant ses longs cheveux châtains d'un chignon, elle laissa l'eau – plus froide que chaude – couler sur son corps et délier ses muscles. Elle était aussi tendue qu'un piquet, et ce n'était pas faute de s'être endormit sereinement. A croire qu'elle s'était angoissée dans son sommeil. Tellement de choses la tracassait, et elle ne pouvait en parler avec personne… surtout pas avec ses parents. Sortant de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour du corps, elle fouilla dans sa valise et s'habilla. Au lieu de mettre des sous-vêtements, elle mit un bikini dos-nu noir, puis elle se vêtit d'un pantacourt en jean bleu marine, d'un haut à bretelle fine de la même couleur et une simple paire de basket. Elle voulait se sentir à l'aise et ne pas être pointé du doigt comme le célèbre top model qui avait été découverte à Camp Rock, mais comme une simple adolescente qui passait l'été dans ce camp…**

_**Réfectoire !**_

**Mitchie avait donné un coup de main à sa mère à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Désormais que tous savait la vérité à son sujet depuis un an, elle ne se cachait plus, et elle sortit de la cuisine avec deux paniers de brioches, qu'elle déposa sur une table où était disposé tout ce qu'il fallait aux élèves et aux personnels pour le petit-déjeuner.**

_« Bonjour ! »_

**Mitchie se retourna et vit Shane. Il était très… beau dans son jean délavé et son t-shirt.**

« Shane, bonjour ! » le salua-t-elle à son tour.

« Si t'as fini d'aider ta mère, tu peux nous rejoindre à notre table ? » lui proposa-t-il.

**Il la lui pointa du doigt, et Mitchie vit, à une grande table - la plus grande du réfectoire - ses amis ainsi que Jason et Nate.**

« Oui, j'arrive ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Génial ! » dit-il en lui souriant.

**Mitchie détourna son regard pour se servir. Elle prit un panier de croissant qu'elle avait rapporté exprès pour ses amis, puis, un verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre main, elle suivit Shane jusqu'à leur table.**

« Salut tout le monde ! » dit-elle en s'installant à l'une des places libres.

« Salut Mitchie, on se demandait quand est-ce que tu te joindrais enfin à nous ! » lui sourit Caitlyn, qui était face à elle et… à côté de Nate.

« Désolé, mais je voulais être sûre que ma mère ne s'épuise pas trop pour son premier jour. » dit Mitchie, alors que Shane prenait place à côté d'elle. « Où sont Barron et Sander ? »

« J'en sais ri… » fit Peggy avant de les voir approcher. « Ah bah les voilà ! »

« Hey… » fit Barron en prenant place, suivit de son acolyte. « Quelqu'un est arrivé très tard au camp hier soir. »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Tess, curieuse de connaître l'identité de cette personne.

« On ne l'a vu que de dos, mais c'est une fille et elle est arrivée en limousine. » répondit Sander. « Elle doit être sacrément friqué ! »

« De ce qu'on a vu, elle est déjà très sexy ! » poursuivit Barron.

« C'était quelle heure ? » demanda Caitlyn.

« Il était minuit environs. » répondit Sander.

« Vous faisiez quoi dehors à minuit ? » s'étonna Mitchie.

« On… on avait faim. » avoua Sander. « Bref, on retournait à notre dortoir quand la limousine est arrivée et que cette fille en est sorti… tout juste devant l'ancien dortoir de Shane. »

« Il est tout près du nôtre. » fit remarquer Nate. « Pourquoi Oncle Brown accueillerait-il un élève aussi tard ? »

« Et euh… ils avaient l'air très proche. » dit Barron. « Brown l'a prise dans ses bras. »

« Hein ? Mais il a le droit de faire ça avec une élève ? » voulut savoir Mitchie.

« C'est elle ! » dit Sander en regardant au dehors.

**Nate, qui était le seul des frères face à la fenêtre, reconnut immédiatement la personne qui s'approchait du réfectoire.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit-il en se levant de sa chaise. « C'est Coralie ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent ses frères, qui se retournèrent de concert.

**Malgré la distance, le chignon et les lunettes de soleil, ils reconnurent facilement la jeune fille. Nate fut le premier à se précipiter hors du réfectoire, suivit de ses frères sous les regards intrigués de la tablée, qui les suivirent des yeux. A mesure que les secondes, passaient, le sourire de Mitchie se fana, car elle venait de voir cette fille se jeter dans les bras de Shane, qui la serrait contre lui en retour… Détournant son regard, elle reporta son attention sur son verre de jus d'orange, qui ne lui paraissait plus trop appétissant, du moins pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas qui était cette fille. Elle croisa le regard de Caitlyn…**

**Quand Coralie était sortit de son dortoir, elle avait refusé environs quatre appels de son agent, qui l'a bombardé SMS et de coups de fils. Lasse et fatiguée, elle avait chaussée une paire de lunette de soleil avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire car son estomac ne cessait de réclamer de la nourriture. En arrivant à seulement quelques mètres du réfectoire, Coralie laissa échapper un bâillement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un l'appeler :**

_« Coralie ?! »_

**Levant les yeux, elle remonta la paire de lunettes sur sa tête, et vit Nate, qui descendait les deux marches du réfectoire pour venir à sa rencontre.**

« Nate ! » s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie à l'idée de revoir son ami.

**Ils se tombèrent dans les bras, et la jeune fille ressentit une plénitude qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des lustres. Les bras de son ami la réconfortaient. Elle passa ensuite dans les bras de Shane, puis dans ceux de Jason, dont l'étreinte dura plus longtemps. Amusés, Shane et Nate partagèrent un regard complice, car s'il y avait bien un membre de la famille Gray que Coralie préférait le plus, c'était bien Jason.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Camp Rock ? » demanda ce dernier une fois l'étreinte terminée.

« J'avais besoin de vacances, et en venant ici j'étais sûre que ma vipère d'agent ne me suivrait pas. » répondit Coralie. « Elle déteste la forêt. »

« T'aurais dû nous appeler avant on t'aurait caché dans notre bus ! » plaisanta Shane.

« T'as oublié qu'à cause de toi et de ton envie d'arriver en avance au camp, on a prit un raccourci qui nous a fait perdre notre bus au fond d'un ravin ? » lui rappela Nate.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Coralie.

« On te racontera une autre fois. » s'empressa de dire Shane.

« En attendant, je sens que cet été va être d'enfer, si Coralie est là alors Brown n'a pas finit de s'arracher les cheveux ! » dit Jason, faisant rire les autres.

**Mais Coralie se frotta les yeux, transparent de toute trace de maquillage, et elle soupira de fatigue.**

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Nate en s'approchant d'elle.

« Rien je… je suis simplement épuisée ! » mentit-elle.

« Tu mens ! » dit Jason. « Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, on peut peut-être t'aider. »

« D'accord mais, pas maintenant. » répliqua-t-elle. « On n'a qu'à dire pour le déjeuner ? »

« On se fait un pique-nique sur le ponton ? » suggéra Jason.

« Comme au bon vieux temps. » dit Nate.

« D'accord euh, maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux aller manger ? J'ai trop faim. » se plaignit-elle, une main sur le ventre.

**Ils rentrèrent dans le réfectoire, et une fois la porte passée, les regards se braquèrent sur eux, ou plutôt sur **_**elle**_**.**

« J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnus sinon je fais un massacre. » marmonna Coralie. « Et ce sera pas beau à voir. »

« Je vais voir Connie en cuisine, pour midi. » dit Shane, un sourire en coin.

« On te fait une petite place à notre table ? » proposa Nate à Coralie.

« Oh euh, d'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Shane se dirigea vers les cuisines, les deux autres frères vers leur table, et Coralie vers la table où était disposé le petit-déjeuner. Elle se servit en ignorant les regards qui pouvaient peser sur elle.**

**Un peu plus loin, c'est Tess qui reconnut la nouvelle arrivante.**

« C'est Coralie Daniels ! » dit-elle, alors que Jason et Nate reprirent leur place.

« Un point pour Tess ! » railla Jason.

« Coralie Daniels ? » répéta Ella, comme pour intégrer cette information dans son cerveau.

« Le mannequin. Elle a été découverte par un agent à Camp Rock quand elle avait quinze ans environs. » expliqua Tess. « Toutes les plus grands marques et les plus grands créateurs se battent pour elle. »

« Oui Tess, tu as deviné c'est bien elle. » dit Nate. « Mais ne commencez pas à jouer les groupies ou les fans, elle a horreur de ça et elle est venue à Camp Rock pour se détendre, ok ? »

« D'accord euh, on a quand même le droit de lui parler… ? » voulut savoir Peggy.

« Oui, mais un petit conseil, faite gaffe à ce que vous lui dites, elle n'est pas réputé pour avoir sa langue dans sa poche. » les prévint Jason.

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein Jason. » le taquina Nate.

« La ferme Nate ! » rétorqua Jason.

**Son jeune frère se mit à rire sous cape, alors que Coralie, en compagnie de Shane, les rejoignit. Elle s'installa à côté de Nate, et Shane reprit sa place auprès de Mitchie.**

« Les gars, je vous présente Coralie, c'est une vieille amie. » les présenta Shane.

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas. » dit Coralie, un peu mal à l'aise face aux regards.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. » dit Shane.

« C'est pas à toi que je parle, popstar à la noix. » répliqua Coralie.

« Sans blague ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Définitivement comme au bon vieux temps ! » marmonna Nate, qui se reçut un léger coup de coude de Coralie.

« Vous vous connaissez bien, on dirait ! » fit Tess, qui ne cessait de fixer la jeune fille.

« Ouais, on se connait depuis toujours. » acquiesça Shane.

« Coralie passait ses étés à Camp Rock elle aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse repérer par un agent. » expliqua Jason.

**Coralie leva les yeux au ciel puis, portant son verre de jus d'orange aux lèvres, elle marmonna :**

« J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe ce jour-là ! »

**Elle ne prêta pas attention aux coups d'œil interrogateur que lui lançaient les présents autour de la table. Elle entama son pain aux chocolats sans y faire plus attention.**

« Si vous continuez à me regarder aussi longtemps je vais finir par croire qu'un troisième œil vient de me pousser sur le front. » dit-elle subitement.

**Elle déclencha le rire de toute la tablée, mais si tout le monde riait, les frères Gray n'en avaient pas moins décelé l'ironie de la phrase. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur amie, et ils étaient bien décidés à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. **

**Les cours commencèrent pour les élèves du camp. Les garçons, ayant promis à Brown de donner des cours d'instruments à quelques classes, ils abandonnèrent leur amie toute la matinée. Coralie profita de cette solitude pour s'enfoncer dans les bois qui entouraient le camp après avoir fait un tour à son dortoir pour sortit son I-Pod de sa valise. Ayant envie d'exercice et de se vider la tête, elle fixa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et, une fois que la musique retentit, elle se mit à courir. A courir et à courir sans s'arrêter. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle était assez loin du camp, voire quasiment à la limite. Couverte de sueur, Coralie s'assied sur une souche d'arbre et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Elle en avait vraiment marre de cette situation. Comment pourrait-elle annoncer à ses parents – et à son tyran d'agent – qu'elle voulait raccrocher ?**

**Au placard les talons hauts et les poses pour être mitraillé par des photographes aussi arrogants les uns que les autres. Finit les tabloïds qui s'intéressaient à chacun de ses faits et gestes, aux défilés sur des podiums de grands créateurs, aux tapis rouge et aux avant-premières.**

**Et elle en avait RAS-LE-BOL !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review please... !

A bientôt, Aurélie !


	3. Blessures intérieures

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney. Seul le personnage de Coralie et de son entourage m'appartienne !

Voici, pour celles qui me suivent sur ce projet, le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Elle ne su combien de temps elle était restée assise sur cette souche d'arbre, mais son ventre gargouilla et réclamait de la nourriture. Coralie ne pu savoir qu'elle heure il était car elle avait laissé son portable dans son dortoir, alors elle se leva et fit le chemin en sens inverse, reprenant une course normale. Lorsqu'elle revint à son dortoir, elle y trouva Nate et Jason, assis sur les marches.**

« Euh… woah ! » fit Jason en la voyant. « Tu t'entraînes pour un marathon ? »

« Ouais, celui de m'éloigner le plus possible de ma vipère d'agent. » répondit Coralie.

« T'es vraiment bizarre. » lui fit remarquer Nate.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! » dit-elle. « Où est Shane ? »

« Il est allé chercher le pique-nique aux cuisines. » répondit Nate.

« Quoi ? Il est déjà midi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« En fait, il est midi moins le quart. » précisa Jason.

« Merde ! » jura Coralie. « Bon, je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins au lac. »

« On peut très bien t'attendre là ! » dit Nate.

« Faites comme vous voulez ! » haussa-t-elle.

**Elle les dépassa et entra dans son dortoir. Baissant les volets, elle entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau froide, qui la rafraichit et lui fit du bien. La chaleur qui régnait à Camp Rock chaque été était un régal pour Coralie, qui aimait cette saison plus que tout, et qui lui rappelait surtout tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passée durant ses vacances, avec ses trois meilleurs amis…**

**Sortant de ses pensées, elle sortit de sa douche en serviette, et se vêtit d'une robe de plage bandeau blanche rayée de rose par-dessus un bikini corail. Séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette, elle les coiffa et mit un serre-tête pour les tenir en arrière. Elle se maquilla légèrement, enfila une paire de ballerine blanche, puis, son portable en main, elle sortit de sa chambre. Nate et Jason étaient toujours assis sur les marches, et quand ils entendirent la prote s'ouvrirent, ils tournèrent la tête. Nate sourit à son amie, et Jason sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille n'était pas un secret pour ses frères, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'avouer à la concernée…**

**De son côté, Shane sortit des cuisines avec un panier concocté spécialement par Connie. Alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, par l'entrée des employés, il tomba sur Mitchie.**

« Mitchie, salut ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Salut, tu vas où avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse en apercevant le panier.

« Oh euh, on va manger sur le ponton avec mes frères et Coralie. » répondit Shane.

« Tu… tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous ? » s'étonna-t-elle, un peu triste.

« Non, pas ce midi, mais ce soir promis. » lui dit-il.

« Je… je croyais que tu étais revenu pour… passer un peu de temps avec moi. » dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix tremblotante.

« Et c'est vrai, je te le jure, mais Coralie est ma meilleure amie, et quelque chose ne va pas dans sa vie. Avec mes frères on est les seuls à qui elle peut réellement se confier. » expliqua Shane.

**Mitchie ravala un sanglot. Shane se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit la joue dans une main, et déposa un baiser sur son autre joue.**

« C'est pour toi que je suis revenu Mitchie, n'en doute pas ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

**Elle fit un petit signe de tête, puis, Shane se détacha, lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit faiblement. Le garçon lui serra la main avec une certaine tendresse avant de partir vers le ponton du lac. Mitchie essuya une larme traitresse. Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de jalousie ? Peut-être parce que cette Coralie était belle, riche, célèbre et… qu'elle avait l'attention du garçon qu'elle aimait… Connie, qui avait assisté à la scène, rejoignit sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Mitchie resta quelques secondes dans les bras de sa mère, puis, se sentant un petit peu mieux, parti retrouver ses amis au réfectoire pour le déjeuner.**

**Regardant au loin, Coralie ne voyait pas les regards de ses amis sur elle, mais elle pouvait le sentir. Trois regards interrogateurs. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été bien mystérieuse ces derniers temps. Très rares ont été les coups de fils et les mails aux trois garçons ces cinq derniers mois. **

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? » éclata Jason, à la surprise générale.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi… agressif. » grimaça Coralie.

« Désolé, mais ce silence me tue, _nous tue_. » précisa-t-il en désignant ses frères et lui.

« Il a raison tu sais ? » dit Nate. « On voit bien que tu n'es pas bien. Pourquoi ? »

« J'en ai simplement ras le bol ! » répondit-elle.

« Ras le bol de quoi ? » demanda Shane.

« De tout ! » dit Coralie. « J'ai envie de raccrocher ! »

« T'es si à bout que ça ? » questionna Nate.

**Au lieu de répondre, Coralie leur montra l'écran de son portable, qui affichait cinquante appels manqués de son agent. Les garçons firent une grimace qui arracha un sourire à Coralie. Cette dernière rangea son téléphone – qui était en mode silencieux – à côté d'elle sur le ponton.**

« Pourquoi elle fait que t'appeler ? » demanda Shane.

« Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir. » répondit Coralie. « C'est une vraie plaie, je l'ai sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà appelé Brown pour savoir pourquoi je ne répondais pas à ses appels. »

« T'inquiète, Brown te couvrira ! » lui assura Shane.

« Je sais, et je lui ai demandé de dire à cette sangsue que je m'étais noyé dans le lac ! » dit Coralie.

« Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire ! » s'amusa Nate.

**Coralie haussa les sourcils sans conviction, puis, s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau bien fraiche et en avala une gorgée qui fit contraste avec la chaleur. Une petite brise légère vint les frôler. **

« Tu as parlé à tes parents… de ton envie de tout arrêter ? » demanda Jason, qui était assis à côté d'elle.

**La jeune fille laissa échapper un rictus.**

« Ils se fichent de ce que je veux. » expliqua-t-elle. « Pour eux, le métier que je fais est une bénédiction, quelque chose de merveilleux et que je serai une vraie ingrate de vouloir arrêter. »

« Ça n'a jamais vraiment été ce que tu voulais faire alors… pourquoi te poussent-ils à continuer ? » demanda Nate.

« Parce qu'ils sont égoïstes, et que ça leur plaît que je sois sous le feu des projecteurs. » répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Je suis une star de la mode, les plus grands créateurs me veulent, je voyage aux quatre coins du monde, j'ai tout ce que je veux, alors pourquoi ils devraient me soutenir dans une chose que je veux _vraiment_ faire ? »

« T'es leur fille ! » dit Shane.

« Crois-moi, ils s'en moquent. » dit Coralie. « Tout ce qu'ils voient, ce sont les opportunités qui se présentent à eux, et puis, je n'ai pas le droit de casser mon contrat jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Jason. « Tu veux dire que… t'es coincé pendant encore quatre ans ? »

« Trois ! » rectifia-t-elle. « J'ai peur de ne pas tenir jusque-là ! »

« Ne commence pas à dire ça. » la prévint Nate. « Tu vas tenir, on sera là pour t'épauler, et si tes parents et ton agent refusent que tu arrêtes après ça, et bien tu engageras un avocat ! »

**Elle laissa couler quelques larmes, qu'elle effaça aussitôt. Jason entoura un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et ne vit pas les sourires de Shane et Nate. Ces deux-là justement entendirent leur prénom être crié. Ils se retournèrent vivement vers la rive et virent que Brown leur faisait signe de le rejoindre. Coralie s'étant endormie dans les bras de Jason, alors les deux frères remballèrent le pique-nique et emportèrent le panier avec eux, laissant leur frère avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Jason s'adossa à une des poutres en bois du ponton, tout en gardant la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt à cause du soleil. Elle reconnut le parfum de Jason, et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se blottissait davantage contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il protégea son visage du soleil en faisant bouclier avec son corps, et il l'entendit murmurer son prénom. **_**Si tu savais comme je t'aime Coralie, pensa-t-il. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi ! **_

**Dans le bureau de Brown, Shane et Nate regardèrent leur oncle, complètement incrédule et sous le choc.**

« Quoi ? » fit Shane. « Tu veux dire que t'as accepté qu'elle vienne ? »

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, mais j'ai réussi à négocier sa venue. Elle n'arrive que dans deux semaines, ce qui laissera pleinement le temps à Coralie de s'y préparer. » dit Brown.

« C'est son anniversaire dans une semaine ! » se rappela Nate.

« Brown, Coralie nous a avoué qu'elle voulait tout plaquer, mais elle ne peut pas à cause de son contrat. » lui exposa Shane.

« Je sais, elle m'en a parlé quand elle m'a appelé pour savoir si elle pouvait passer ses vacances à Camp Rock. » acquiesça Brown. « Occupez-vous de Coralie, entourez-la du mieux que vous pouvez, et quand elle aura dix-huit ans, je lui trouve un avocat ! »

« On peut demander au nôtre. » proposa Nate. « Si Coralie peut lui fournir une copie de son contrat, il pourra trouver une solution ! »

« Il ne pourra pas faire casser le contrat si celui-ci est en béton. » lui dit Brown.

« Pas le casser, mais faire en sorte que toutes les décisions finales soient prises par Coralie. » expliqua Nate. « Pour l'instant elle n'a aucun mot à dire sur sa carrière, ses parents décident pour elle, mais quand elle sera enfin majeure dans une semaine, elle prendra ses propres décisions. Elle pourra décider de défiler pour qui elle veut et de poser pour le magazine qu'elle veut. Elle aura son mot à dire pour une fois ! »

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! » admit Brown.

« On devrait aller en parler à Coralie. » dit Shane.

« Ou on pourrait attendre et la laisser dormir encore un peu dans les bras de Jason. » sourit Nate.

« Tu es diabolique mon neveu ! » plaisanta Brown.

**Les deux frères sortirent du bureau de Brown. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, pour rendre le panier à Connie. En voulant entrer dans les cuisines, ils tombèrent sur Mitchie et Caitlyn. **

« Salut ! » dit Shane.

« Salut vous deux. » dit Caitlyn. « Vous étiez pas censé être en pique-nique ? »

« Si, mais on a terminé. On vient rendre le panier à Connie. » répondit Nate.

« Je vais le faire. » claqua Mitchie en prenant le panier des mains de Shane.

**Elle leur tourna le dos et rentra dans la cuisine, sous les regards interloqués de son amie et des garçons.**

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Nate.

« J'en ai aucune idée. » dit Caitlyn en levant les mains devant elle comme pour se défendre. « Mais je vais le découvrir. »

**Elle regagna la cuisine, s'étonnant de ne pas trouver Mitchie, et Connie lui dit qu'elle était sortit par le réfectoire. Caitlyn partit à sa rencontre…**

**Nate, quant à lui, avait suivit le départ de Caitlyn avec une certaine… fascination. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle le fascinait… et elle lui plaisait.**

**Quand Coralie ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Jason, qui était assis sur le lit.**

_« Enfin la plus belle se réveille ! » fit la voix de Jason._

« Tu m'as porté depuis le ponton ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormi.

« Absolument ! » répondit-il.

« Je te savais pas aussi balèze ! » le taquina-t-elle en captant son regard.

« Je cache bien mon jeu. » sourit-il.

« Jason… promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser tomber. » quémanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Je pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille. » dit-il.

**Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis, déposa un baiser sur son front. Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était très amoureuse de Jason, mais ressentait-il la même chose pour elle ? Elle ne voulait pas briser leur amitié mais elle ne supportait pas de faire taire autant ses sentiments. Devait-elle parler avec Shane et Nate ? Après tout, ils étaient les frères de Jason, et ils le connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Leurs prunelles ne se quittaient plus. C'était comme si la Terre s'était arrêté de tourner subitement. Ils en oublièrent qu'ils étaient dans un camp de vacances. Ils oublièrent que n'importe qui – Brown, Shane ou encore Nate – pouvait entrer sans gêne dans le dortoir.**

« Coralie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » dit Jason.

« Quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Voilà euh, je t… »

**Mais sa réponse fut coupée par un coup donné à la porte… et la voix de Shane qui retentit derrière.**

_« Coralie ? Jason ? Vous êtes là ? »_

**La réalité reprit, puis, Coralie se détacha de l'étreinte de Jason, qui sauta du lit sans cacher sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer ses frères, puis, retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, où Coralie était toujours assise, mais elle avait changé de position et son dos était contre la tête de lit. Quand Shane et Nate entrèrent dans la chambre, une certaine animosité les frappa lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de leur frère aîné…**

**De son côté, Mitchie avait serré les dents après avoir quitté en trombe la cuisine pour se réfugier dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Tess, Ella, Peggy et Caitlyn. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, sous l'étonnement de ses amies. Quand Caitlyn entra dans la pièce cinq minutes plus tard, elle croisa les bras et fixa son amie, à qui elle était bien décidée de soutirer des informations sur sa soudaine crise envers Shane quelques minutes plus tôt !**

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'aime bien faire des fins foireuses, en vous laissant dans le suspens, c'est un de mes défauts que mes lectrices habituelles ont du mal à supporter, mais il faut faire avec. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
